


Stanford

by Amydiddle



Series: Drifter's Guardians [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But he tires, Crying Stanley, Drabble, Drifter's Guardians AU, Ford isn't the best angel, Gen, Hobo Stan, Mullet Grunkle Stan, Stanford comes into play, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: June fifteenth has arrived and Stanley just now realized how alone he actually is. Thankfully there is more then one angel looking out for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://amydiddle-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/151540183828/stanford

“Stanley you have to calm down,” the voice that was close to him was childish and soft. At one point in his life he would have done anything to hide his pain for that voice but now it just stabbed him in the hearts and filled him with dread and more fear. 

The cheap motel room was closing in around him. Why did he have to find out the date? Why did life have to fuck him over like this? 

“Stanley,” the child’s voice got more desperate as a small hand was placed on the man’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do; what is wrong?” 

The room continued tightened more and he curled up in a tighter ball on the floor. The movement gave him a glimpse of the thick framed glasses and desperate face of the young child that had been his twin. 

The boy, the younger Stan, wasn’t here like he normally was when he was in a bad mood. No; it had to be Ford. Ford, the kid that he had loved with everything in him for just the fact that he was his brother. Ford, the brother he had screwed so much in life for being worthless. Ford, the brother he couldn’t even talk to because the guy was better off without him and knew it. 

“Stan please,” the child’s voice broke over the pounding voices in his head, “I don’t know what to do. I-I just want you to feel better. You shouldn’t be crying on our birthday we are supposed to eat two c-cakes and make jokes about our old age. Please Stan, don’t cry.” 

Ford’s voice wavered from calm to almost as hysteric as the man curled up on the floor. The boy in distress from the situation he was trying to pull his brother out of. As much as Stanford had tried to act like an adult at that age there was no way this small child was fit to comfort the levels of hysterics Stan was in. Stan had been the one to give the comfort. 

When he felt a small body hug him tight is what made Stan freeze. He should be shaking the child off; telling him to scram but he wasn’t. Ford was hugging him tightly and awkwardly around the shoulders as they both laid on the floor. 

“Don’t be sad, Stan,” Ford whimpered, “You aren’t supposed to be the sad one. Please stop crying.” 

Weirdly, the tears were beginning to stop. In the back of the man’s mind he knew this child wasn’t really there. He knew that the real Stanford was miles away and that both this small Ford and the usual younger him were just imaginary beings. 

He couldn’t find himself a reason to care about that small voice when he slowly untangled himself from the fetal position and hugged the small child close. He could care less about how the voice was saying he wasn’t hugging anything when he felt the warmth of slightly sun burned and he could smell the salt water of the sea spray on the child’s hair. 

Stan couldn’t care about how this was all fake when he was finally hugging his brother after so long without him. 


End file.
